


what's the meaning when you have a broken home?

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Decisions, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hope, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Maybe he got married too soon.But everything he lost, the signification of the verb "to love" itself, he seemed to find it back with him.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (Implied), Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	what's the meaning when you have a broken home?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044165) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> Lewis doesn't know how to free himself from his wedding.
> 
> (featuring : no lullaby by siamés)

He loves Sebastian in the tenderest way. He loves him and it was so easy because the latter was so sweet. So nice to him. And it doesn't take much for them to get along perfectly and see each other.

Their meeting while he was trying to repair the crack that had interfered in his relationship with Nico. Pretty flowers but more, beautiful eyes.

Sincerity, doubt, tenderness ... many words he could have chosen to qualify this avenue in his life. 

In the end, what he wanted to do to arrange his marriage was only one more way to break it up. He has all the reasons to flee it and all the reasons to preserve it. It's hard to think clearly.

His relatives warned him of this ephemeral happiness, of this golden cage which slowly hoisted around him.

He closed his eyes because, after all, he was happy with his promise. They had a lot of happy moments. Even if it ended up running out of steam. Even though they each got lost, until they couldn't look each other in the eyes.

Sebastian is a new wind, a breeze that rekindles the flame, that makes him relearn how to love and love himself.

He could have hated several things about himself. At first, abandoned by his husband, wondering what was wrong with him, why he couldn't make him happy and finally thinking that it was too early. Too early to get married.

Headache that amplifies.

He settles the last papers, which Nico took care to leave him of course to go to New York, but does not really have the head to. 

Memories pass before his eyes as he tries to chase them away and stare at the sheets, the contracts he holds in his hands.

He came back often, a little too often, to the flower shop. To see those gorgeous eyes again and learn more about who they belonged to. 

Sebastian was humble, didn't consider himself interesting enough, undeserving of his attention, and the more the German thought and acted that way, the more his charm showed in Lewis's eyes.

Who fell in love with him slowly.

One day, a surge of courage took his heart and he dared, he dared to ask for more than their usual meetings. A date. And found the excitement of the first days with Nico, but so differently.

I don't think you can compare what is incomparable. We love only once in the same way.

So it’s for him. During the meal, which went perfectly, maybe there were a few hiccups, some clumsiness, but that's what made it perfect. Then a kiss and everything it entailed.

More regular meetings, probably too often in the bedroom. It's addictive, such tenderness. He feels like he can fly.

Then Nico comes and goes, reminding him of the relentless truth. Harsh words, a little too much, which spoil him deep inside him. Marks that have trouble fading from his body. He suffers.

But his lover is a man of certainty, a man who needs to know that he is ultimately his, who wants to push him to break these chains that he himself has tied to his wrists.

He can't do it, he's too afraid of it.

Because if this slow agony, this dying love despairs and hurts him, that doesn't mar the deep affection he has for Nico, who was more than his husband but his friend.

He can't ...

Neither can he blame Sebastian for breaking in his hands, for not being able to take it anymore and for suddenly being silent, for loosening his grip, for seeming, little by little, detach from those feelings.

He loves him so much more. It doesn't make sense to him and it's such a shame. Fate is cruel, he doesn't know what to do.

His husband returns from his trip. Doubt and rage tint his features. He faces it with coldness, to camouflage his apprehensions.

When the blow hits his cheek, after being dragged so low, he really doesn't expect it. The realization seems to bring down Nico also who widens the eyes, seeming to want to apologize immediately but he recoils. Instinctive. 

He does what he never did in any of their arguments, he runs away.

What has been broken cannot be fixed.

His gait quickly turns into a race. He runs, he runs away from these last years of his life, a nightmare. He runs towards what he believes can be his future, to be better, much better.

He runs and, oh, his footsteps lead him to a place he knows all too well. Lead him to Seb, as usual. The same building, at the end of the alley, just at the fork. A building with beige walls, blending into the landscape.

A building that you can almost miss if you go by too quickly, like any store. But that is not just any shop because it belongs to the one he loves.

When he arrives, he frowns because the displays that border the outside have not come out as usual and as he gets closer he notices the small sign on the door: "Sold".

Sebastian is no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to slowly go towards them. They will probably have a happy-end, Lewis had everything he needed to decide to act but will he make his mind entirely and try to find Sebastian or will he go home?


End file.
